Kiss of All Words
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are living in Godric's Hollow. It's late at night and Ron and Hermione spend some quality time together. [nothing naughty I promise! I wouldn't do that!] RHr


Kiss of All Words

Written By: Freckles Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just the idea.

Summary: Just read the dang thing.

Hermione sat in front of the fire at Godric's Hollow, holding a mug of hot pumpkin juice. Ron was on the couch, snoring softly, his arm hanging off the edge. Harry was upstairs in bed sleeping, or rather, having nightmares.

The Order had set up the house so that it was inhabitable. This was the Golden Trio's "headquarters" so to speak. It was highly protected by the Order: it was as protected as Hogwarts was. If a Death Eater had the nerve to show up, it wasn't likely that he would survive.

Hermione was tired, of course, but she didn't feel like sleeping. A nightly thought came to her once more as she sat on the tattered throw rug. She was obviously concerned about people dying, but what surprisingly concerned her now was her relationship with Ron. Of course she was! What if she never saw him again and he didn't know how she felt? How would she live? The answer was simple to Hermione, as usual: She wouldn't.

She looked behind her at Ron who had stopped snoring: a sign that usually meant he was waking up. She looked back at the fire, thinking about Ron again. She heard movement behind her but didn't turn around. She just continued to gaze into the fire, lost in thought.

The next thing she knew, she felt Ron's arms slid around her, crossing over her stomach. He leaned his chin on her right shoulder. She tilted her head back slightly, leaning into him, taking in his scent. This sort of position was normal these days. They valued every moment together and it was hard to tell that they weren't together.

When Ron spoke, she could feel his warm breath in her ear, his deep voice vibrating her neck ever so slightly. "What are you doing up?" he asked softly. Hermione sighed.

"I couldn't sleep…and your…"she made her voice trail off, trying to act as though she hadn't said the "and your" part. However, Ron caught it.

"And what?" he asked quietly. Hermione sighed again.

"Your snoring was calming and…it made me feel secure and protected," she whispered, blushing a little.

Ron hugged her a little tighter and said, "I'll always protect you." Hermione smiled, but winced from the pain coming from the left side of her waist. Ron loosened his grip and Hermione felt him look at her concernedly.

"What is it?" he asked, his breath now stroking her cheek gently.

"It's nothing. It's just the left side of my waist. It hurts from when we fought Dolohov the other day. I think a curse just hit me there. I'll be fine in a few days though." For a moment, Hermione was afraid that Ron would remove his arms from around her.

Instead he asked her, "Is there anything I can do?" she thought for a moment and then leaned into Ron further.

"Keep holding me," she said, surprising herself. Ron rested his chin on her shoulder again. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, careful not to squeeze the left side too hard. His fingers accidentally brushed bare skin at her waist. Her shirt had slid up slightly. Hermione noticed and smiled. His warm skin felt good against the pain. Plus, it was cold, and any bare skin was welcoming to any sort of warmth, especially Ron's fingers. She sighed, melting under his light touch. Ron looked at her again, his handing moving away unconsciously. Hermione frowned.

"Don't stop," she muttered. Ron was confused.

"Stop what?" he asked. Hermione grabbed his right hand gently and wrapped it over to her left side and rest it right where it was before.

"Your hand feels warm on the pain," she mumbled. "It's comforting." Ron smiled to himself as they sank back into position once again. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, gazing into the soft, cackling fire, each secretly enjoying their peace alone together.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked out of nowhere in a way that seemed romantic to Hermione. Her face flushed as she debated where or not to tell him the truth.

"Honestly?" she asked, stalling for time, but Ron nodded immediately. "I was thinking about us," she said simply, hoping that he wouldn't question further. But he continued.

"You mean 'us' as in you, me, and Harry or 'us' as in…you and me?" Hermione took a breath. This was hard.

"I meant you and me," she breathed. Ron shifted behind her slightly. He was now absentmindedly caressing the place where her waist hurt with his fingertips. Hermione was mesmerized.

"Oh," he replied so quietly that she felt it before she heard it. "What about us?" he asked, trying to keep calm. He felt Hermione frown and began to worry.

"It's just that…" she tried to think of the right words and Ron was surprisingly patient. "Well, I'm afraid I'll never be able to tell you this…secret…because I'm afraid that…you'll die fighting…and I feel like I can't tell you now because it could ruin…everything…and I can't take that risk, Ron." She now had tears pouring steadily down her face. Ron was confused.

Of course, he thought she could be talking about what he hoped she was talking about, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept.

"You can tell me anything, Hermione. You do know that, right?" When he said this, Hermione felt secure and knew that she could tell him and had to tell him.

But how? Words couldn't describe what she felt for Ron without sounding corny and stupid.

She knew how. A blush crept up her neck. Ron felt the heat and blushed, too. Hermione turned her head and, when Ron looked at her to listen, she kissed him. Ron was shocked, but kissed back.

All the things they wanted to say to each other, all the emotion, all the love they had felt for each other, was let out in the kiss. They stayed where they were, but Ron brought his right hand up to Hermione's cheek.

They continued to kiss, only breaking for needed air. They didn't say anything to each other that night. When they finished kissing, Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms.

When Ron couldn't sleep sitting up the way he was, he lifted Hermione gently and moved to the couch and lay her across his chest as he lay down.

But just before Ron dozed off, he promised himself that hehad to protect Hermione no matter what. He would die for if he had to.

Then he fell asleep.


End file.
